Charity Ball
by Sportsfan64
Summary: Being the CEO of Stark Industries and Tony's girlfriend has its advantages and disadvantages, as far as Pepper Potts is concerned arranging and hosting charity galas are one of the dis advantages. She's been busy all week wrong arranging the event and she doesn't even have a dress yet. Romanogers, Pepper/Tony One-Shot


Being the CEO of Stark Industries and being the girlfriend of Tony Stark has its advantages and disadvantages and as far as Pepper Potts is concerned arranging and holding charity galas is one of the disadvantages. She's been busy all week making sure everything is organized and ready to go that she doesn't even have a dress yet. That's about to change.

Steve, Natasha, and Tony are all gathered in the kitchen when Pepper emerges and announces she's making all of them going to the gala.

"Natasha, you and I are going shopping for the gala." Pepper said

"Do I have to? Can't I just wear my work outfit?" asks Natasha not really liking the idea of shopping. She's a spy for Pete's sake not a model.

"Nat, dear you know I love you and if I could I'd gladly let you wear your work outfit but you know I can't for this occasion" replied Pepper

"Ugh. Fine but you owe me for this Peps" Natasha reluctantly agreeing. Steve and Tony snicker as Natasha gives in

"What are you two laughing about? You'll be joining us." Natasha says while looking at both of them. They both stop laughing.

"Aww do we have to-?" asks both Steve and Tony at the same time but is interrupted by Natasha's harsh glare.

"If I have to suffer through this, you two have to suffer through it as well. It's a done deal don't bother arguing before I really make both of you go." Threatens Natasha.

"Fine." The two of them comply, not wanting to incur Natasha's wrath. All four go at the mall and as Natasha and Pepper both look for dresses, Steve and Tony stay at the fitting room talking to each other.

"So Cap are you going to ask her?" asks Tony

"Ask who Tony?" replied Steve

"You know who I'm talking about, don't play dumb there's something going on between you and Red." Answered Tony

"Nothing's going on between us, we're both just friends" replied Steve denying what Tony's trying to insinuate.

"Sure Capsicle, and I'm Ironman" Tony says sarcastically but interrupts himself "Oh wait I am Ironman" jokes Tony. Steve rolls his eyes. However before they can continue Pepper steps out of the fitting room.

"You look beautiful Pepper." Steve compliments.

"I agree w/ Cap you look beautiful Peps, you really outdid yourself this time." Tony says agreeing w/ Steve. Pepper blushes and thanks both of them

"Thanks Tony and Steve but you should see Natasha, she looks gorgeous" replied Pepper. Just as she says this Natasha steps out and both Tony and Steve's jaw drop at the sight of Natasha whose wearing beautiful green dress. Natasha turns to Steve and frowns when he doesn't say anything.

"You don't like it?" Natasha asks Steve who is still speechless. Steve finally finding his voice replies "N-no-no-no it's not that, it's just you look really nice" _Man that's so lame. Now she'll think you're an idiot._ Steve tells himself. The amused smirk that Natasha sends his way lets him know she'll never let him live this down.

"You sound so surprised, shocked even" replied Natasha w/an amused smirk. Steve blushes and replies "I'm not, you look beautiful in that dress Nat it matches your eyes." Natasha smiles.

"I'm just messing w/ you Steve, but thank you, I'll take this then." The four leave and it's time for the gala, everyone is having fun but Natasha sees Steve alone so she walks over to him.

"Hey soldier, having fun?" asks the spy. The soldier turns to the female Avenger and replies "Yeah I'm having fun, don't worry about me."

"Hm. I don't see you dancing Rogers so I don't think so, here come w/ me and I'll be your dance partner" replies the red head.

"Nat, I don't know how to dance" replies Steve not wanting to make a fool of himself on the dance floor. Natasha however just gives him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Steve I'll show you how" replies the spy as she takes his arm and leads him to the dance floor. They both dance and even though the captain is having fun, the spy can detect a hint of sadness and looks him in the eye

"Rogers, is something bothering you?" asks Natasha. The soldier looks at her and shakes his head a little and gives her a sad smile.

"I'm fine Nat really, but I just remembered the last time I had a dance partner, I was 70 years late to our date" answered the soldier. The spy gives him a gentle smile.

"I didn't talk to Peggy much but I'm sure she'll want you to just enjoy the moment and move on" says Natasha. Steve doesn't ask how she knows Peggy because after the events of The Winter Soldier and the fallout of Shield, Natasha reveals to Steve that she's a lot older than she looks and she's only 3 years younger than the soldier and when he asked how it was possible she revealed that the red room injected her w/ a variation of Steve's super solider serum and she has met and talked to Steve's first love a few times while the agent was still working at Shield.

"Yeah, you're right she'll probably shoot at my shield again if she heard me moping right now" replied the soldier w/a small smile and a laugh. The red head smiles in return and they dance, when the song ends they both stare into each other eyes and seemingly losing control of their bodies, the soldier and the spy lean in to kiss each other on the lips. It felt like stars exploding but after they both pull apart, the spy is seemingly horrified of what she's done.

"Steve, we should stop. I can't replace Peggy and you deserve someone who doesn't have red in her ledger" Nat claims while pulling away from Steve. The soldier however pulls her back

"Nat, I'm not asking you to replace Peggy and like I told you plenty of times before I don't care about your past, I only care about what you are now and what I see is the smartest, toughest, strongest, and most beautiful person I met. I made the mistake of waiting too long to tell Peggy how I felt about her and I won't make the same mistake w/ you" replied Steve. The spy looks back at him and sees the sincerity in his eyes and w/ that the red head can no longer deny herself or Steve of what they both deserve Steve and kisses Steve passionately, who is glad to return the passion. Unknown to them, the billionaire and the archer saw everything from Jarvis' security camera.

"Pay up Katniss." The billionaire turns to the archer who shakes his head.

"Dam nit Cap and 'Tasha" Clint tells himself before paying up

 **A/N I had fun writing this story even though it took a while. In case you all are wondering, the dress that Nat wore is the same dress/outfit Scarlett Johansson wore at the Oscars earlier this year or last year I forgot which. Hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I had fun writing them, I apologize for any errors and if I made them too OOC. As always constructive criticism is always welcome**.


End file.
